


The Possible Caper

by RyuuLu



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Global Justice, It just happened, Team Possible, Team Red, V.I.L.E, acme, caper, no one hurts Kimmy, nothing is what it seemes, wrong lab to break into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: The new caper didn't go as planned for V.I.L.E, then again; they had picked the wrong lab to break into. Not to mention they have picked the wrong town too. Carmen Sandiego is suddenly not the only person they should worry about, there is apparently another red hair to stay clear from.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing just happened, I really shouldn't be left alone at work. 
> 
> English is not my first language and the dyslexia doesn't help, but if it was easy it wouldn't be fun

It was quiet, to quiet, in the dark base. Not that she complained, those henchmen have a habit of creating headaches for her. Some peace and quiet never hurt anyone, well it did, not just her. It was mostly someone else ending up hurt, mostly people who had no idea she was there to begin with.

She had left the base for a few hours; the doc had been driving her crazy with his never-ending speeches. His latest plan had gone just like every other one, completely ruined by the red-haired teen. And like every other time, he complains to no end. As she got closer to the main room of the building, she could hear a voice she had never heard of before. It wasn’t just one voice either, she could count it out to be four different once being mixed with the one she works with; or for if you ask him.

Slowing her pace, she made sure to move towards the door without making any type of sounds; something that wasn’t all too hard for her after all. Reaching the half open door, she looks inside the room. He was standing with his back towards her, eyes locked on the big screen in front of him and on the four people that were taking up said screen. The group were the oddest once she had seen, then again, she shouldn’t be so quick to judge; not when one goes over the rest of the villain crew that is hanging around in this town.

Seeing that the group had somehow managed to end up in a circle sometime during what looked to be an argument. She takes a deep breath and pushed the door open properly.

“Eh, Dr D. What is going on here?”

Her presence made the group come to a complete silence and all eyes ends up on her. Four out of five were narrowed with anger, the fifth were simply looking at her out of confusion.

“Shego! When did you get back?”

The blue skinned, failed, Scientist blinked a few times; as a try to remember what had happened before he had ended up in the spot he is now.

“Just now.”

She answered with a shrug, her eyes on the four people that are looking down on her. If there was one thing, she hated more than to lose against a teenager it was people looking down on her.

“Who is that?”

The man asked and Shego's eyes narrowed, she really disliked that tone.

“Oh, no. I asked that question first so stay in line.”

She comments, finally moving her eyes towards Drakken. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, making the man swallow in fear.

“These are my old teachers and the people I sometimes work for.”

Drakken answered, he was keeping his answer as short as possible. He had however already given the biggest clue that he could and Shego couldn’t hold her laughter.

“Wait, back up! Are you telling me there is a school for villains?”

She managed to get out, she wasn’t even trying to stop laughing at this moment and she turns her attention back to the big screen.

“And you actually let that...” she points towards Drakken. “graduate?”

Was the question she asked them, the group is now looking at her out of surprise.

“Shego!”

Drakken hisses, he was torn between embarrassment and worry. His eyes kept going between the laughing sidekick and to his former teachers.

“Yes, well. We do make small mistakes sometimes.”

The man spoke once more, only to send Shego into another round of laughter.

“Small mistake? You call that a small mistake. He gets his ass kicked by a teenage girl at least once a week.”

She laughed, she knew very well this wasn’t helping him; then again, he had it coming for a long time now.

“Like you don't lose to her as often.”

Drakken comments in a low voice, his arms crossed. He was slightly pouting now, something that didn’t helping him. Shego heard his comment and sends a blast of her powers towards him, nearly hitting him in the progress. Drakken let's out a scream and jumps back.

“SHEGO!”

“How did you do that?”

Drakken and Dr. Bellum speak at the same time, Drakken's eyes narrowed in anger and Dr. Bellum's eyes had grown in curiosity. Shego lifts one eyebrow towards the screen before she activates her powers once more, seeing that Dr. Bellum wasn’t the only one to be interested anymore.

“How did you managed to create something like that?”

Dr Bellum asks, her eyes traveling towards Drakken, disbelief shining in her eyes for a few seconds.

“Blame it on the comet that hit her and her brothers when they were younger. It’s quite fin how she started out as a hero…”

Drakken starts to explain only to be silenced by another round of Shego’s Ergokinesis.

“I am EVIL! Have I made myself clear?”

She asks him, she knew this wasn’t the first time she had said that line and she very well know it won’t be the last time either. Not with how short of a memory her boss has.

“Oh, I like her.”

She heard one of the voice’s speak up and she turns her attention towards the screen once more, seeing that at least two people were smiling towards her.

“Could we get back to the caper at hand?”

The only man on the screen asks and a head nod went through the room. Shego could see how Drakken slowly moved towards her once more, just to take the place he had been standing on earlier.

“We are sending over one of our top agents, make sure to help her in any way needed. The Middleton space center has a few things we really need.”

Dr Bellum starts to explain and Shego couldn’t help but to glance towards Drakken. Both knew very well what it would mean if they tried to break into that place. A red-haired teenage girl would put a stop to that faster than they could blink. The group in front of them didn’t know that, however.

“You will also have to be on your watch. Carmen Sandiego are still hot on our tail; we wouldn’t mind you managed to take her out with that powers of yours.”

Brunt adds, her eyes on Shego as she told the last part. This time Drakken and Shego looks at one another properly.

“Tigress will give you all the information that you will need. Do make sure we won’t regret passing you all those years ago.”

The man tells them before the screen goes dark. Drakken let’s out a deep sigh of relief once that happens and Shego turns to look at him with crossed arms and one eyebrow risen. He only waves his hand before walking out of the room, leaving Shego to her own thoughts. She could handle little Kimmy without a problem, she is now hopping the person those four is worried about are on the same level as Kim. As she turns to head for the door, the thought about the agent crossed her mind and she really hopes that person isn’t as bad as Drakken, she didn’t have the energy to babysit another grown up baby.

“SHEGO!”

Hearing how he called for her, she just rolled her eyes before leaving the room properly. Walking down the corridor she soon found him in the lab; a blond woman is standing in front of him looking angry and about to strike him. Sending a green flam towards her, Shego realises that they have managed to at least train some people properly as the blond woman swiftly moves away from the incoming attack.

“Rule number one! No one except me hits Dr D.”


	2. part 2

“Yo, Red! Am I interrupting something?”

Carmen looks up from the book she was trying to read, it was being quite hard to when Ivy and Zack is singing karaoke, very badly too. Closing her book, she leans forward to turn of the music before taking out the phone.

“Hey! What gives!”

Zack complains loudly, only to have Carmen wave her hand towards him to be silence.

“No, your timing couldn’t be any better Player. Anything new?”

Carmen completely ignore the pout coming from Zack and Ivy, but the moment they heard Player’s voice they got over it. They knew something interesting were to happen whenever he called.

“Our favourite little kitty is on the move.”

Player explains and Carmen perks up at that, if Tigress is on the move then it has to be something big. Big enough that her old teachers would send one of their most ruthless agents to get what they need.

“So, where are the kitty cat going this time?”

“To a place called Middleton, not a big city.”

“Never heard off.”

“Well, it is a small town; it along side two city’s they create the Tri-City.”

They could see how Player were tapping away on his side of the call, his eyes scanning what most be his own screen.

“They do however have some interesting places, a Geological Center, an institute of Science and Technologies and a space center; just to mention a few spots.”

“And they all sound like places where V.I.L.E would love to go.”

Carmen comments to the small list that Player had told them, the question now is to figure out which location Tigress has her eyes on.

“Sounds like we are visiting this place then?”

Ivy asks and Carmen nods her head, she wasn’t going to let them get away with another caper. If she was around to stop them, she would.

“I actually have a friend over there that can help us out.”

Player then adds.

“Wait, hang on…”

“Player has friends that’s not us?”

Zack starts to say, and Ivy finished his sentence, both now hanging over Carmen’s shoulder so they could see the White Hat hacker properly.

“Ha, ha. Very funny you two.”

Player answered back with a dry voice and a roll of his eyes.

“Another Whit Hat hacker?”

Carmen asks, deciding to ignore what had just happened. At least for the time being.

“Not really, but don’t worry. He is on the good side.”

Player explains with a mysterious smile, Carmen wasn’t all to sure if she liked that smile or not. With a deep breath she agreed on meeting with Player’s friend and the people that person is working with. If they could find Tigress before they caper is about to happen the better it would be for everyone.

-X-X-X-X-X-

“This place is amazing!”

Carmen had a very strong feeling that Zack's eyes couldn’t grow bigger than they are in that moment, Player had put up a meeting for them and once they got to the location; they found out it was a taco place.

“Why don't we have a place like this at home?”

He asks as he slowly walks towards the Bueno Nacho building like he was some type of a zombie.

“I'd say it’s quite good we don’t, otherwise we would never see him.”

Ivy comments in a low voice and Carmen just rolls her eyes. The two ladies start to follow their driver, mostly to keep an eye on him. Shadowsan had followed with them to Middleton, he however felt more of use if he checked out the different buildings himself. Carmen had not complained about that, if anyone could come up with a good hide or exit plan it was him.

“Any idea of who we are going to meet? Or how they look like?”

Ivy asks once they entered the building, both of them scanned the room for possible threats. Zack were to consume with the thought of food that he heads straight to the checkout to make an order.

“No idea. Player?”

Carmen answered, she wasn’t all to happy with the fact that she went in blind.

“According to my friend, his friends are already there.”

Was the answer Carmen received from her earpiece and she couldn’t help but to roll her eyes, of course Player's friend never left his own dark cave. It started to turn into a hacker thing now.

Looking around herself once more, Carmen took in the few people that had come to the restaurant that day. They were not many, a blond guy was standing beside Zack; even talking to him, at the checkout, a small family and a group of teenagers had found their way there. Then there was the red-haired teen sitting by herself, her eyes locked on a device in her hands.

As if feeling Carmen's eyes on her, the teen looks towards her and Ivy. Carmen could see how her lips were moving but she couldn’t hear exactly what she is saying, her voice to low.

“It seems like you already found her. Her name is Kim Possible by the way.”

Player confirms Carmen’s next thought and she could see the teen got the same type of information on her end; Carmen starts to move towards the teen; Ivy quickly follows her.

“Kim Possible?”

“Carmen Sandiego?”

The two of them asks at the same time only to nod as an answer to the other woman’s question.

“So, your Wade’s unknown friends.”

Kim then asks and Carmen just nods her head once more.

“Trust me, a few on my team were surprise when they learned Player had other friends.”

She then adds, nodding her head slightly towards Ivy who hits her shoulder lightly in the progress. Before either of them has a chance to comment any further in the subject, they could hear how Zack and Ron walking towards them.

“Oi, Carm! You need to see this!”

Zack calls out once they got close enough and Carmen turns her head towards the two boys, her eyes however lands on the hairless creature sitting on the blond boy’s shoulder.

“What is that?”

Ivy asks, slightly horrified by what she is seeing.

“Naked mole rat I presume.”

Carmen answer and from the corner of her eye she could see how Kim nods her head.

“Can we get one?”

She knew that question would come, Carmen were just slightly surprised that he didn’t start with that question.

“Absolutely not!”

Ivy answered, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed; putting an end to the discussion before it even starts and Carmen couldn’t help but to smile. This might be a good caper after all.


	3. Part 3

“We have movements on Carmen Sandiego.”

Julia had not been prepared for the Chief's sudden comment and slightly jumped in her chair. It was a long progress to get use to a boss that only shows up in hologram. Sure, her new partner is light her on feet to and not like Chase. She has however gotten use to Zari now, not that she is overly happy about that.

“Were?”

Zari asks, she had given the Chief her full attention now and Julia turns around in her chair. If Carmen had let herself get caught on security cameras then it was something big and she needed help. Sadly, Julia was the only one who saw this. The rest of them still believe her to be a V.I.L.E agent.

“Outside of a restaurant in Middleton.”

Middleton, Julia tried hard to think through what she knew about art only to come up empty. The city didn’t have anything that she could think V.I.L.E would be after, then again; that group seemed to be quite unpredictable.

“Anything of great value?”

Zari asks and the Chief shakes her head.

“Not when it comes to art, the town has quite a few scientific buildings that might be worth looking into.”

Chief comments and Julia got a feeling there was something she was holding back on.

“What else?”

She hears herself ask, only to regret speaking a second later when Zari and the Chief both looks at her; slightly out of surprise.

“There is an organisation that operates from there, I think it would be for the best if we don’t start stepping on their toes.”

Chief explains, a hint of surprise still there.

“So, meet up with this organisation and then work our way from there?”

Zari speaks up and Chief nods her head.

“Let's move then.”

She then adds and this time it was Julia who nods her head and the two of them rose up from their seat at the same time. If another organisation had their base there it could be a harder time to make sure Miss Sandiego doesn’t get arrested. Julia couldn’t help but to freeze up slightly when that thought crossed her mind.

Even if she is stealing from other villains, she’s still stealing priceless artefacts. On the other hand, she does return them all back to their proper place; more or less. She guesses it had been easier to just hand her the Magna Carta on the train; well, to leave it for her to find on the train to be more correct. She knew there is more to the woman in red, she had figured out that the first day on the case.

-X-X-X-X-X-

She was starting to get tired of underground bases, the lighting was always bad, and she wasn’t all to found of being underground. She knew however it is a good place to hide a secret base. She and Zari are being led down the long corridor and she let her eyes take in as much of the corridor as possible, mapping everything out just to make sure she knew where the closes exit is if something were to happen. She had been through enough now to know everything can happen.

“Dr Director.”

The agent calls out the moment they enter the main room, a woman with short black hair turns around. Julia makes a double take as she sees the eyepatch and the narrowed eye as the leader of Global Justice takes a look on her and Zari.

“Thank you.”

She tells her own agent, quickly looking towards him with a nod of her head and he walks away. The woman turns her attention back towards Julia and Zari and she starts to walk towards them.

“Welcome to Global Justice, I heard that one of the people you are haunting are in Middleton at this moment.”

The woman speaks, her eye still narrowed as she looks at Julia and Zari. Zari simply nod her head and that and Julia fight very hard not to roll her eyes.

“We are also very sure there are agents of V.I.L.E in the town.”

Julia explains, knowing fully well by now that it would just be easier to come clean about that part and Dr Director turns her eye towards Julia. There was something in the woman’s eye that Julia couldn’t quite read in that moment and she wasn’t completely sure she liked it.

“More villains?”

The woman asked and Julia nods her head, from the corner of her eye she could see that Zari rolled her own eyes and Julia bit her lower lip carefully.

“Do tell me more.”

Dr Director tells her however, making both Julia and Zari look at her out of surprise. But taking the chance, Julia starts to explain everything she has come up with throughout everything that has happened. The woman nods her head, she was in deep thought about something and Julia second guess herself once more about what she had just done.

“You, call agent Du back!”

She orders one of the agent’s sitting a few seats away from them, the agent nods his head before making the call. Julia blinks a few times, a bit confused about what just happened and Zari were looking quite confused to. Dr Director had turned her back towards them and towards the big screen once more, making Julia and Zari to look at one another out of confusion. The woman in front of them seemed to share a few traits with their own boss.

An almost complete silence fell over the room, the only sound that could be hard where the sound of keyboards as agents were working, the way through their missions. The sound of someone walking towards them could soon be heard to and in just a few seconds a young man was standing beside Julia, he was keeping his back just as straight as Zari and Julia could already tell she wouldn’t like him all too much.

“You wished to see me Dr Director.”

The young man speaks up and the woman turns around once more, a nod of her head as a greeting towards the agent.

“We have some new villains in the city, I’d like you to take Agents Zari and Argent from A.C.M.E to make a sweep around the city.”

Dr Director orders and the young agent nods his head before looking towards Julia and Zari for the first time since he had entered the room, his eyes empty of emotions before turning around and starts to head for the door once more.

“One more thing Agent Du!”

Dr Director calls out, making Will come to a stop. This time around he doesn’t turn around to look at his boss.

“If you happen cross path with her, make sure you actually work together. We wouldn’t be where we are without her help.”

Dr Director points out and Julia could see a small shift in the young agent’s shoulder.

“Yes ma’am.”

He answered before he starts to move once more. Glancing towards Zari, she just nods her head before following Will and Julia did the same. Wondering slightly what they are missing out on and she was a bit worried over it. All she could do now is hope everything would go some what smoothly.


	4. The Caper

“You two are absolutely sure this is what V.I.L.E is after?”

Carmen asks, her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at the two hackers on the screen. Wade have been helping to crack the latest information about the caper and somehow the two of them had managed to get the information faster than normal. Something that was quite good for them really, if they could stay one step ahead of this it would mean a bigger chance to win.

“To tell you the truth I'm not surprised. It wouldn’t be the first time someone has tried to steal that rocket engine. The first model has been stolen too.”

Kim explains before either Wade or Player has a chance to answer. The teen hero's eyes were locked on the building in front of her, eyes slightly narrowed, and Carmen had a feeling there is more to this story than she has told them.

“Why steal a rocket engine?”

Zack asks, his attention on the naked mole rat that is sitting on his shoulder.

“Well, Motor Ed wanted to make the coolest car ever. Didn’t really go as planned.”

Ron explain and Kim rolls her eyes at the memory.

“Well, come along. We better be inside when all of this begins.”

She points out and Carmen nods her head at this, wondering once more what type of people this teenager fights on a daily basic. During their meeting at Bueno Nacho, Kim had told them a bit of what she and Ron did; it wasn’t all too much and Carmen shouldn’t complain. She didn’t give away a lot either on her part.

Zack had spent most of the time competing in an eating contest with Ron and Rufus; the naked mole rat that Ivy is trying to stay as far away from as possible. Player and Wade had been talking about things neither of them understood, things that did turn out to be good in the end.

Kim starts to lead the group towards the entrance, with a wave of her hand towards eve security guard they were let in without any questions. Knowing the teens reputation and that they have helped with the old motor, it would make sense as to why no one questioned her.

“Kim! What are you doing here?”

A male voice asks the moment the group enters the lab and Kim smiles big.

“Hey, Dr P!”

Ron calls out and the man rolls his eyes.

“Hi dad...”

Kim starts to say, giving the man a hug before turning towards Carmen, Ivy and Zack.

“Meet a few new friends of mine; Carmen, Ivy and Zack.”

She then adds, pointing towards each and one as she said their names.

“This is Dr James Possible, one of the leaders on this project.”

Kim explains to them and Carmen holds out her hand towards him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Dr Possible.”

She tells him with a big smile, the man in question shakes her hand with a smile.

“It's always nice meeting Kim's friends, are you new to Middleton?”

He asks and Carmen nods her head.

“We are however only here for work.”

She explains and she could see confusion in his eyes.

“Your daughter and I have a similar work. Me and my team believes that one of the many people we are haunting are planning on stealing that rocket motor of yours.”

She explains before he has a chance to answer. By now, Ivy and Zack has started to look around themselves in the lab and soon ends up in front of the motor.

“This is so cool!”

Carmen could hear Zack comment and she couldn’t help but to smile.

“Dr Possible, that type of fuel is you using?”

Ivy asks, her attention back to them and Carmen could see she had gone into work mode. Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Carmen turns to see Kim looking at her with one eyebrow up.

“He is my driver and she’s the mechanic.”

She simply answered and Kim nods her head at that, they could hear how another group is coming towards them and Carmen slightly freezes up. She knew it wasn’t V.I.L.E, they don’t walk through the front door like this, not this was something else and yet Carmen has a strong feeling she knew at least one of the footsteps. As the footsteps comes to a stop and Carmen could see how Zack and Ivy freezes up themselves and she could feel cold metal towards her head.

“Don’t. Move.”

A female low voice tells her, and Camren rolls her eyes, she should have known they would show up and now she was very sure she knew who had walked in. Seeing how Kim, Ivy, Zack and Shadowsan; who have been hiding in the shadows this whole time, are about to move in on the person behind her. As Carmen starts to smile, she could see how her own team starts to relax once more.

Turning around in a blur of red, Carmen grabs hold of the A.C.M.E gun and turns it towards the agent who had been pointing it towards her. Holding her breath, she fires of the sleeping gas before taking a step back, her eyes on the now sleeping agent Zari. Lifting her eyes towards the door, they land on Julia and a young man she didn’t know; going by the uniform he was wearing he wasn’t A.C.M.E at least.

“Thought she would have learned from last time.”

Carmen comments once the gas was gone, she could hear how Ivy and Zack laughed quietly and she was sure she saw a small hint of a smile on Julia’s face when she said it. The A.C.M.E agent quickly scolded her face, eyes traveling down towards her partner that really should have learned her lesson after what had happened in Milan.

“Good to see you are here Jules.”

Carmen then comment’s, her smile had now turned into a confident grin and Julia is fighting hard to not blush. How that woman managed to turn her world upside down like this is still beyond her and if she was completely true to herself, she wasn’t really complaining.

“Will Du, what can I do for you and Global Justice this time?”

Kim asks, her eyes on the young agent standing beside Julia. His eyes were on the knocked-out agent, his eyes travel towards Carmen before he completely turns his attention towards Kim. It being clear that neither of them was overly happy to see one another.

“Hey! It’s agent Du!”

Ron comments with a big grin and he holds up his hand towards the young agent, waiting for a high five but never got one.

“I see you have managed to get some questionable friends.”

Will comments, making Kim, Carmen, Ivy and Julia roll their eyes. Kim turns her attention towards Carmen who shrug’s her shoulder lightly.

“Agent Zari and Jules here work for A.C.M.E. The only thing I know about that group is that they are haunting after V.I.L.E too.”

Carmen explains and Julia nods her head at this, there really wasn’t much more to it.

“I take it V.I.L.E is coming here then?”

Julia asks and this time it was Carmen who nods her head as an answer. She always knew that Julia was the bright one, she saw things a bit different from the rest of the people she works with and she had always seemed to believe that Carmen is good.

Before Carmen or anyone else could answer, a small explosion from outside shakes the building; putting Carmen and Kim on the edge within seconds. The two looks at one another before they head for the door.

“Make sure to guard that motor!”

Carmen calls out, she looks over her shoulder and she could see that Shadowsan were moving closer towards the light; taking a stand where he could quickly join if he is needed. 

Kim ended up taking the lead as they run down the corridor, both making sure they take in the whole place as they moved. Neither of them was overly happy to end up in a sneak attack.

“Kim Possible!”

“Black Sheep!”

Two voices call out at the same time, making the two ladies come to a complete stop. Kim on her hand, looks slightly towards Carmen with surprise in her eyes. The thief however could feel how her eye started to twitch with anger as she slowly turns around.

“It's Carmen Sandiego... thought we had been over this, Sheena.”

Carmen speaks up, her eyes locked on her former classmate. Kim turns around to take in the two people that had shown up, she already knew one of them were Drakken, his voice not hard to forget. The one belonging to the woman in a tiger like costume however is now. Then again, she has no idea of what type of people Carmen deals with.

Feeling how someone else is sneaking up towards them now, Kim realises exactly who; he wouldn’t show up alone after all. Waiting for the familiar sound, the teen hero pushes Carmen to the side just as Shego green flame is thrown towards them; the attack hitting right between Drakken and Tigress instead.

“SHEGO!”

Drakken calls, he and Tigress had covered their heads in a try to protect themselves from the attack. Shego on her end simply ignores him, her eyes had narrowed as she looks at Kim and Carmen.

“Nice reflexes.”

Carmen comments in a low voice.

“Well, I don’t fall for the same attack twice.”

Kim answered and Carmen smiles, thinking back on what had happened only a few minutes ago with the A.C.M.E agent.

“You take care of your friend and I’ll deal with Shego?”

Kim asks and Carmen nods her head, turning her attention towards Tigress once more. The V.I.L.E agent didn’t look happy, then again, she never did.

“And what about him?”

Carmen asks, nodding her head towards the blue skinned man standing beside Tigress.

“Oh, the others can take care of him without a problem. When it comes down to him and Shego, Shego is the biggest threat.”

Kim explains, her eyes locked on the woman who suddenly smiles. Drakken had narrows his eyes and there is a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“Enough talking!”

Tigress snaps, taking a leap towards Kim and Carmen, her claws at the ready. Kim and Carmen had seen it coming already and jumps to the side, avoiding the attack with no problems and Tigress lands where they had been standing. She isn’t still for long, turning quickly she goes to attack Carmen and Shego has taken the opportunity to get the upper hand against Kim.

Drakken, realising the he is not needed anymore managed to sneak away, now heading for the lab. Carmen makes sure to stay an arm length away from Tigress throughout their fight, only time so closed in on the villain is when she ends up behind her back. Tigress seemed to be more ruthless then ever and with a quick glance over her shoulder, Carmen could almost see why.

Her dance with Tigress is a bit sloppy and the V.I.L.E agent herself seemed to realise she isn’t the best one in the room. The dance between Kim and Shego on the other hand is smooth, it was crystal clear that they had been doing this for a long time. The conversation flowing between them, the mix between normal talk and taunting flowing just as smoothly.

But Kim had been right, Shego was the dangerous between the two and it was still clear to see it. Kim is just strong enough to deal with her. Focusing on her own fight, Carmen smiles as she realises that Tigress has yet again forgotten one of Coach Brunt's many rules. Smiling big at this, Carmen hits Tigress straight in the face; forcing her to take a few steps back.

She hissed out in pain and the anger in her eyes took on a new level, not that Carmen is all to worry about it.

“You’ll pay for that!”

Tigress comments and attacks once more, moving faster than before. She somehow managed to get in one good hit on Carmen's shoulder, the lady in red however forced the pain away and jumped back. Feeling how her back hit someone else, she got worried for a second that she had jumped into Shego.

“Are you hanging in there?”

It was Kim and Carmen let's out a sigh of relief, she is not all to sure she would have been up for a match against both Tigress and Shego in this moment.

“She is just slightly more angry than normal.”

Carmen comments casually, she wasn’t going to admit that she had been hurt. It would take a lot more for that to happen. Seeing how Tigress is coming towards them again, Carmen let's out a heavy sigh.

“Jump.”

She whispers to Kim before they do so, the sudden jumped put both Tigress and Shego of their game and the two of them ends up colliding. Tigress being the first one to pull away from the older woman, she goes for the close’s person at hand, who in that moment is Kim. The hero is ready for her and simply jumps back once more. As Tigress takes a new leap however, she gets shoot in the back by Shego.

“No one, hurts Kimmy when I'm around.”

There was an edge to Shego's tone as she spoke, looking at Kim, Carmen could see how she shrug her shoulder; even she surprises over it. They do however stand at the ready for when Shego turns towards them.

“Well, I need a long and calming vacation after all of this…”

Shego starts to say, more to herself than anyone else before she turns around to look at Kim and Carmen.

“I’ll break him out when I get bored.”

She adds, her eyes on Kim when she says it before turning around and heads for the front doors. Carmen looks after her before glancing towards Kim who just shakes her head.

“Shouldn’t we?”

She asks but Kim just shakes her head.

“When Shego says she is going on a vacation, she goes on a vacation. We don’t have to worry about her until she gets pulled back into trying to steal something or take over the world.”

Kim explains with a heavy sigh, she suddenly looked very tired.

“We should however make sure the others have managed to get the upper hand on Dr Drakken. I think his old cellmate misses someone to talk too.”

She adds and turns towards the lab, Carmen looks at her out of surprise. This is not how this would have gone; then again, there is a lot of things about this caper that was out of the normal. With a shake of her own head, Carmen starts to follow Kim and within a few kick steps they were walking beside one another once more. The moment they enter the lab, Carmen finds that Zari isn’t the only one sleeping on the floor now. Drakken had somehow been knocked out too.

“What happened in here?”

Kim is the first one out of the two who managed to snap back to reality, putting a stop to the talking that had been going on in the lab when they had entered.

“Well, remind me not to make Agent Argent angry.”

Zack starts to say and when both Kim and Carmen look at him out of surprise, he makes a small face. Carmen glances to the side to see a hint of a blush on the agent’s face. Her eyes were on the ground and it was clear that she was feeling out of place.

“Well, Dr Drakken here started up a heated argument with your dad the moment he showed up.”

Ron starts to explain, nodding his head towards Dr Possible who just rolled his eyes at this.

“Then he ends up argue with Ron and Zack. Before we know it, agent Argent steps up behind him; with a tap on his shoulder she pulls the trigger of that gun of hers as he turns to look at her. A second later he is out cold on the floor.”

Ivy explains, giving a more proper explanation to it all. Kim walks over to Drakken and Will, who is securing the knocked-out villain. Carmen slowly moves over to Julia who looks up when she heard her moving.

“Well done today Jules, I’m quite happy you came along.”

She tells her only to see how the blush got heavier once more and Julia didn’t know where to look in that moment. Her eyes finally land on Carmen’s shoulder and she slightly puts her head to the side as her eyes narrows. Seeing the woman’s reaction, Carmen is about to ask her what is wrong when Julia suddenly grips hold of her arm. Pain shoot through her arm and she was reminded once more about the wound that Tigress had created.

“You’re hurt.”

Julia states the obvious and Carmen had to fight hard to not roll her eyes, the woman is just worried about her. Julia looks closely at the wound and Carmen bits back a bit to keep the pain in check.

“How?”

Julia asks and Carmen turns to look down on the wound herself.

“Tigress just managed to get lucky this time.”

Carmen explains and Julia looks at her, worry shining in her eyes and Carmen can’t help but to smile a little.

“Don’t worry Jules, it will heal up in no time and I have a strong feeling that there won’t be any scars either.”

Carmen then adds, not completely sure if Julia believed her in that moment. Carmen’s smile grows warm as she puts her own hand on top of Julia’s, Julia herself looks at their hands now.

“Carmen!”

Shadowsan had finally stepped out of the shadows, as he spoke up; a silence fell over the room once more and Carmen looks away from Julia. Shadowsan nods his head towards the knocked-out A.C.M.E agent and as Carmen turns to look towards Zari, she could see that she was starting to wake up once more.

“Well, this has been interesting. I guess you guys can take care of him. The cleaners have probably already shown up and taken away Tigress, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Carmen starts to say, not moving away from Julia as she does.

“You know how to contact me now and let’s not be strangers if we meet during another job.”

She then adds, her eyes on Kim who nods her head with a smile.

“Don’t hesitate to call me if you need any help.”

The teen hero points out and Carmen nods her head. With a small nod towards Ivy and Zack the two of them starts to head out along side Shadowsan and Carmen turns her attention back to Julia once more.

“Until next time Jules.”

She says in a low voice before pulling back. She was out of the room before Julia could say anything and silence took over. Seeing that her partner has almost woken up now, Julia heads over to her to make sure she is alright.

“This had been one different mission.”

She could hear the blond guy say and she lifts her eyes towards the teens.

“Well, we have been on many different missions before Ron. But you are right, this takes the price.”

Kim answered as she steps away from Will and Drakken, her eyes lands on Julia, however. Julia looks at Kim and she nods her head, the two of them coming to an understanding.

“What… happened?”

Zari asks, her voice horsy and she blinked several times and Julia put on one the emotionless mask she had gotten use to ever since joining A.C.M.E.

“Miss Sandiego managed to knock you out with our own weapon once more.”

She starts to explain with a slight eye roll.

“Miss Sandiego is gone, the V.I.L.E agent has slipped through our fingers. We have managed to get our hands on one of the people the V.I.L.E agent come with, but he is being taken in by Global Justice. But I guess we could try and speak with him once he wakes up, if Dr Director lets us.”

Julia explains as Zari slowly get up on her feet once more, it was clear she was very unhappy about missing out on everything. Julia just thought she had herself to blame, if they would have listened to her from the start they wouldn’t get knock out by Carmen every time.

“We need to get going.”

Will points out once he managed to pull Drakken up from the floor and Julia nods her.

“Dr Director will probably call you later Possible.”

Will says as he turns his attention towards Kim, and she nods her head.

“I figured so much. Good luck with everything else.”

Kim answered him before turning her attention towards her father, completely blocking Zari out, the A.C.M.E agent had been on her way to speak up. But seeing that Kim wouldn’t listen more at them, Julia grabs hold of her partner and pulls her along. This was had been one interesting trip and one she wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

Tigress could feel pain shooting through her back as she tried to move, hissing out in pain; she forced herself to sit up. She realised she was in the V.I.L.E plane and her eyes narrows; another caper had gone wrong and she didn’t like the outcome at all. Hearing how her phone is ringing, she pulls it out to answer, seeing not only one of her old teachers but all four she rolls her eyes.

“What happened?”

Dr Bellum asks, her eyes narrowed.

“His girlfriend attacked me for no reason.”

Tigress answered shortly, she was already making plans on what to do towards those two.

“Let it go, we will take care of it.”

Dr Bellum just tells her, they all know what was going through her head already.

“We have a new mission for you, so be ready.”

Countess Cleo speaks up this time before the screen goes dark once more. Tigress puts down her phone and slightly leans forward, this wasn’t over yet. She would get her payback, one way or another.


End file.
